


and the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape

by Jam_and_Honey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Sort Of, Zukka Week 2021, nothing mature, oh my god and they were roommates, the touches are like holding hands, they don't really do anything school related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_and_Honey/pseuds/Jam_and_Honey
Summary: Zukka Week Day 5: College AU///5+1Zuko and Sokka are in love. They know this. However, they haven't done anything about it.or,five times Sokka touches Zuko and one time Zuko touches Sokka.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	and the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Strawberry Blonde by Mitski
> 
> Hello! I had this written before Zukka week and decided to post it because it fit perfectly with the prompts. Happy reading!

_I._

The door to the Jasmine Dragon opened and Zuko straightened up from the counter where he had been sorting tea to greet the incoming customers. He was met with a face full of his friends. Suki was leaning halfway over the counter with Sokka hanging over her back.

“Zuko!” They both said in greeting at the same time.

“Hey!” Zuko stepped out from behind the counter. He happily returned Suki’s embrace when she hugged him. “What are you guys doing here? Don’t you have a tournament?”

“Yeah but not until later.” It was nice to see Suki, he’d missed her in the month she’d been traveling for. It wasn’t unusual for her to be out of the country, she was always doing martial arts competitions.

Sokka stepped beside Suki. “What, no hug for me?”

“I saw you this morning dumbass,” said Zuko as he pulled Sokka into a hug.

Once again the teashop door opened and in a flurry, the rest of Zuko’s friends walked in.

“Sparky!” Toph shouted. A few patrons glared and Zuko cringed. Toph, not caring about the customers, punched him in the arm but then hugged him a little too tightly. She had been traveling with Suki for the competitions and he hadn’t seen her for a while too.

“Good to see you too Toph,” he said, squeezing her back. He waved at Katara and Aang as he was being squished by Toph.

From nowhere his uncle materialized by his side and Toph released him to hug his uncle. Iroh chuckled quietly and patted the girl on the back. “Lovely to have you back Toph.”

Iroh turned to address Zuko when Toph let go of him. “Go, take off the rest of the day.”

“Uncle-”

“Nephew you must enjoy your time with your friends.”

Zuko knew how the rest of their conversation would play out so he resigned himself to being defeated by his uncle. “Thank you. I promise to help later.”

Iroh made a shooing motion at the door. “Now go, you are blocking my entryway.”

Zuko slipped off his apron and quickly ran it to the back room. His friends were already outside when he returned from changing out of his work clothes. 

They walked to the new pho restaurant that was a block away from the Jasmine Dragon. They had planned to get it to go and eat it in the park but it had started raining steadily. Instead, they all crowded into the only booth big enough for the six of them. Or, well five of them, Sokka was left standing next to the table.

Zuko started to get up to go find him a chair but Sokka pushed him back down. Confused, Zuko opened his mouth to ask Sokka what he was doing. It shut in surprise when Sokka plopped onto his lap.

Everyone continued talking as if Zuko wasn’t having a major crisis. _Sokka was sitting on his lap._ They were roommates and best friends so it wasn’t unusual that Sokka considered Zuko’s space his own but he’d never done such a big thing as _sitting on his lap_ in public.

If Zuko leaned forward he would be able to breathe in Sokka’s familiar sunflower and citrus shampoo. He did just that, burning his face in Sokka’s shoulder to hide the blush that had crept to his cheeks.

When the food came Sokka slid slightly off Zuko to allow him to reach his food. Half of his body was still on Zuko though and the rest of him was squished against Aang. 

Zuko’s chest still felt warm where Sokka had leaned against him.

_II._

“Appa!” Sokka shouted and then took off, chasing after the escaping dog. Zuko chased after the both of them.

Appa came to a halt to sniff a patch of grass and Sokka was able to grab his leash. He walked back to Zuko, who had stopped running once Appa was caught.

Sokka was huffing, out of breath.

“I thought you were athletic,” Zuko teased. 

Sokka jabbed him lightly in the shoulder. “Normally I warm up before sprinting at full speed, jerkbender.”

Zuko snorted and started walking down the sidewalk. Behind him, Sokka made a disgruntled noise. “Hey wait for me.”

Something clasped around Zuko’s fingers and he nearly screeched before realizing it was Sokka’s hand. That was new. He wanted to ask him about it, but didn’t, too afraid Sokka would realize what he had done and stop.

Sokka was grinning at Zuko so he smiled back, though he wasn’t sure what it was about. It didn’t matter because Sokka was holding his hand. His thoughts had stopped on that and were stuck on a loop.

He threaded his fingers through Sokka’s and they continued walking with Appa trotting in front of them.

_III._

Since Mai was visiting Zuko had given her his bedroom to sleep in, leaving himself with the couch. 

Druk wound around his legs as he organized the pillows and blanket on the couch, confused as to why Zuko was not coming to bed. He liked to sleep on Zuko’s feet but without Zuko there for that, he was finding it hard to do.

Mai peeked out of his room to say one last goodnight and then he crawled underneath the covers. Druk was excited that he could finally sleep on Zuko, even if it wasn’t where he wanted it to be happening. Instead of curling up on Zuko’s feet Druck cuddled up to his face.

A door opened and Zuko prepared to tell Mai that he really was fine sleeping on the couch. However, it was Sokka who appeared beside him.

“I want to snuggle the cat too,” his roommate said simply and then hopped in next to him and Druk.

Zuko took a steadying breath. Sokka was pressed right up against him.

“Aww, Druk.” Sokka kissed the fuzzy cat head between them.

Suddenly Druk popped up and bounded off the couch. A few seconds later they could hear Mai talking to him.

“Traitor,” Zuko whispered.

“Yeah, traitor,” Sokka agreed. “Can’t believe he left us for Mai.”

Now that Druk was gone Zuko expected Sokka to return to his room. He didn’t, curling into the space Druk had previously occupied. Tentatively, Zuko wrapped an arm around Sokka’s waist. Nothing was said about it and they both slowly fell asleep.

  
  


The next morning, Mai crept out of Zuko’s room, Druk draped over her shoulder. She peered over the edge of the couch to check if Zuko was still sleeping. She found him cuddling Sokka. His back was pressed against the couch and he was spooning the other boy. Sokka was holding Zuko’s hand, even in his sleep.

Mai snuck a picture and sent it to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee ❤

(image att.)

They’re idiots

Aww they’re too cute for 

their own good

they are so disgustingly sappy

and i don’t think they’re even

together yet

babe remember that

you literally sleep on top

of me

that’s because

I love you

<3 love you too

Call later? I’ve got to go to work

of course, have a good day darling

Mai looked back down at the sleeping boys. Druk had left her shoulder and settled himself in the space behind Zuko’s legs. Ty Lee was right, they were maddingly cute.

As Mai watched Sokka shifted so that his head was lying in the crook of Zuko’s shoulder. Their hands had fallen apart when he had moved but Zuko curled his arm around Sokka’s shoulder and Sokka managed to lace their fingers together again. They did this all while still asleep.

She knew that Sokka would be good for her best friend. They fit together.

_IV._

Zuko’s legs had fallen asleep. Toph had been sitting on them for the past hour so he was surprised they hadn’t fallen asleep sooner. He extracted his legs out from under Toph and then laid them across her lap. She didn’t stop talking about her most recent escapade once while he moved around. Honestly, Zuko was so lost in her story that he was no longer following anymore, he was just enjoying her company.

After a few more minutes of storytelling Toph stopped talking abruptly and poked his leg. “Your boyfriend’s coming.”

Zuko choked. “My what?”

Sokka entered the living room which answered Zuko’s question. Toph had taken it upon herself to tease him mercilessly about his crush on his roommate. 

“Hey guys,” said Sokka, coming up to stand behind the couch and ruffle Toph’s hair. She smacked his hand away. “I wish I could stay but I promised Aang that I would help him with something.”

“How did your project go?” Zuko asked.

Sokka grimaced. “Not good”

“I’ll help you with it later,” Zuko offered.

“Thanks, that would be great. Bye jerkbender. Bye Toph.” Sokka ruffled Toph’s hair again and she just growled at him instead of hitting him.

On his way out the door, Sokka passed by Zuko and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. Zuko nearly choked again.

After Zuko was able to function again he noticed the knowing smile Toph was giving him. “What?”

Her grin turned even more teasing. “Nothing.”

_V._

Sokka was relaxing on the couch when Zuko got home. Druk curled in his lap, purring. He was mindlessly stroking the black cat as he scrolled through something on his phone. 

Sokka tipped his head back on the armrest of the couch when he realized Zuko was standing behind him, He smiled at him, receiving one in return.

“You finally over with finals? Ha, I said 'final' twice.”

Druk crawled up and flopped down on Sokka’s face.

“Even the cat doesn’t think you’re funny.” Zuko sat down next to Sokka and pulled Druk off his roommate's face. He cradled Druck to his chest and kissed his nose. “How’s my baby?” 

“I’m good,” said Sokka and then started laughing, he knew Zuko was talking to the cat but still said it every time.

“You’re still not funny.”

Sokka just playfully flicked Zuko’s nose and went back to scrolling through his phone. Zuko settled deeper into the cushions and continued to cuddle Druk. He was happy to lay in the quiet.

There was a gentle touch at the top of his hair and he felt Sokka swirling around a strand of his hair with his finger. The action made Zuko’s eyes droop closed.

Sokka brushing his fingers through his hair was a good thing, it meant that Sokka was happy. Zuko didn’t think Sokka even knew he was doing it most of the time.

It was a stim Sokka had started years ago when they were still in high school. Back then touch-starved Zuko didn’t know what to do with it. Now he leaned into it willingly.

Soon the calming feeling of Sokka’s hand in his hair made him drift off into sleep.

_VI._

The music and chatter of people mingled together in the background. Sokka had pulled Zuko away from the party and dragged him to Aang and Katara’s kitchen. Zuko didn’t really know why Sokka had dragged him away, but he was perfectly content with sitting on the counter, legs swinging over the edge, eating arare with him. 

Sokka stared up at the ceiling lost in some thought. Knowing him it could range from how to improve an airplane design or how much food he could fit in his mouth without choking. The man contained multitudes.

Zuko knocked his leg into Sokka’s to get his attention. “What's up?”

“Hmm?” Sokka blinked at him, coming out of his daydream slowly.

“What’s up?” Zuko repeated.

“Oh, I just wanted to hang out with you that’s all. Also no offense to Aang but he has shit music taste.”

“Your music taste is also shit.”

Sokka hopped down off the counter and walked over to the fridge. With his upper body halfway in the fridge, he said, “You exclusively listen to classical music — root beer — you don’t know anything about modern music.”

“I’ll take one,” he said and accepted the root beer from Sokka’s outstretched hand. He elected to ignore Sokka’s comments about his music choices.

Sokka stood up from peering in the fridge, another root beer for himself in hand. He walked back to the counter and was about to hop back on it but Zuko rested a hand on his bicep. He went still, staring at Zuko with a question in his eyes.

Zuko didn’t let himself think about what he was doing. He pulled Sokka so that he was standing between his legs and slid his hand down to Sokka’s chest. He heard a clink as Sokka set down the bottle of root beer behind him on the counter. The look in his eyes was no longer a question but a hope.

“I love you.” The words slipped out easily as if he had said them a thousand times before. He knew Sokka loved him but they had left it as an unspoken thing between them, never quite sure how to address it. 

A glimpse of the smile that lit up Sokka’s face was all he got before Sokka was hugging him, pressing his face against Zuko's sternum. Zuko wrapped his arms around his shoulders and they stayed like that until Sokka pushed his face upward. 

“I love you too.” It sounded just as easy on Sokka’s lips as it did Zuko’s. He placed a gentle kiss on Zuko’s cheek and then rested their foreheads together. Even though Sokka had said he didn’t like the music he was swaying softly to the beat. 

Zuko swayed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, arare is a type of Japanese cracker.
> 
> I may finish another fic for the last day of zukka week but I'm not 100% percent certain I will.  
> Also, Zuko is ace in this fic. It's never stated, but I'm ace and have come to the conclusion that I can do what I want.
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudo, I treasure them!


End file.
